Robots are increasingly present, not only in factories but also at homes (e.g. as companion humanoid robots).
Robots interact with their environment and can collide with static or moving objects (e.g. toys) or obstacles (e.g. animals).
Most solutions of the prior art disclose methods and systems for collision avoidance.
For safety considerations, and more generally for rich man-machine interactions, there is a need for systems and methods of detecting and appropriately handling a collision between an object (or an obstacle) and a robot.